Gomennasai
by Daisuki-Ongaku
Summary: pequeño one shot sobre los momentos en que Chikane piensa en como darle esa invitación a Himeko antes de tu batalla final


Una hoja en blanco… eso es lo que tengo… tengo tantas cosas que decir y sin embargo aquí estoy no pudiendo escribir nada y solo pensar como me siento ahora…

Desearía poder decirte tantas cosas cara a cara, desearía por una vez ser valiente y no ocultar nada, quisiera ser esa persona fuerte que todos ven en mi, pero si supieran la realizad no soy alguien fuerte, no soy alguien valiente pues si lo fuera en primer lugar no estaría intentando escribir una simple carta, una hoja en blanco que así se ha permanecido por varios minutos ya, intento empezar una letra y en el momento en que mi boligrafo9 apenas y toca el papel me arrepiento y lo vuelvo a quitar rápidamente.

Realmente deseo hacer esto? Realmente quiero seguir? Porque todo tiene que ser así? Por un momento podría pedir que las cosas fueran normales otra vez, por un momento deseo no tener que ser quien soy ahora, por más de un momento me gustaría que tu no estuvieras en la posición en la que estas, eres tan frágil tan hermosa, tan bondadosa que solo deseo protegerte, así sea desde las sombras yo siempre te protegeré, y es así como llego de nuevo a la conclusión que debo escribir esta carta…  
¿Por qué no puedo ser más fuerte para decir la verdad? ¿es por eso que tengo que recurrir a este método? O ¿es que realmente esta es mi verdadera forma?

Sé que a pesar de que esta hoja que tengo enfrente sigue en blanco tu nunca sabrás lo que quiere decir mi corazón, ¿si soy cobarde? Si me declaro una gran cobarde por no hablar y ser clara con respecto a lo que siento, me declaro culpable de tener sentimientos hacia ti mas alla de una amistad y admito tener un terrible temor a que si tu llegaras a saber sobre mis sentimientos tú puedas alejarte de mí y en estos momentos el simple hecho de saber que estas a mi lado el poderte ver cada día, el simple hecho de saber que estamos bajo un mismo techo , ya no en la misma habitación pero el saber que estamos en un espacio en común me hace sentir bien, cubre por un momento mis deseos de ti de ir a buscarte y contemplarte con todo mi ser, si tu llegaras a saber qué es lo que siento… ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Me odiarías? ¿Tendrías compasión por mi y este corazón agonizante de amor por ti?

No encuentro las palabras para explicarte todo, ¿entenderás mis razones?... Y si las entiendes estoy segura que me detendrías, y con solo mirarme me convencerías a que cambie de opinión y como me conozco se a la perfección que me rendiría ante ti sin siquiera luchar.  
Cuando me doy cuenta estoy frente a la ventana viendo la luna, esa luna que parece tan inmensa, brillante y hermosa, si… yo puedo ser la sacerdotisa de la luna, la luna me representa, brillo como la luna, he sido criada en una familia adinerada asi que nunca me ha faltado nada, y he sabido destacar en diferentes actividades tanto culturales como deportivas, para la vista de muchos tengo un brillo único… como la luna… e irónicamente soy la sacerdotisa lunar, pero la realidad es otra, la luna no puede brillar por si misma si no es que gracias al sol puede brillar, muchos hablan del lado obscuro de la luna, pero eso suena ilógico dado que la luna no tiene un brillo propio eso da como resultado que toda la luna en si es obscura, y solo por medio del sol tiene luz, mas eso no deja que haya lugares donde la luz no se proyecte en la luna y sea un lugar obscuro y parezca tenebroso, ¿es eso realmente mi corazón, mi alma es igual a la luna, estoy llena de obscuridad?

Desde el momento en que me uní al Oorochi me he sentido hasta cierto punto diferente, pero… ¿Cuánta obscuridad de la que hay en mí es producto del Oorochi y cuanta es mi propia obscuridad? Ya no sabría distinguirlo.

***La chica frente a la ventana suspira pesadamente mientras observa detrás suyo… aun seguía en ese escritorio con una pequeña lámpara de escritorio encendida y frente a esta una hoja en blanco y encima un fino bolígrafo. La hoja… seguía en blanco. Después de unos minutos más de pie regresa a su escritorio para continuar lo que toda la noche la ha atormentado.***

Sé que nunca perdonaras lo que voy hacer, pero si eso significa que tu estarás a salvo, si eso significa que con ello tu podrás vivir, y seguir una vida más "normal" que esto…

Oh! Himeko… ¿podrás perdonarme algún día?¿podrás perdonar le hecho de que tengo que hacer que me odies? Yo... mi corazón no soporta la idea de que tus sentimientos sean negativos hacia mí, pero sin con eso logro mantenerte a salvo, la sola idea me empuja a que continúe con este plan.  
Sé que al finalizar todo esto mi alma no descansara en paz porque sé que te hare manchar tus manos con sangre, tu tan inocente y hermosa, eso es algo que no podría permitir, pero si con eso tu puedes "vengar" lo que te hice en nuestra vida pasada, yo no puedo permitir que tu mueras de nuevo, y sé que en el momento en que todo termine tu olvidaras lo que intento que hagas al odiarme, sin embargo el que tu lo olvides no significa que yo lo haga y hasta que me toque renacer nuevamente cargare con mi culpa por hacerte sufrir tanto tiempo, esperando que el tiempo pueda reivindicarme. El castigo de los dioses… esto es lo que pasa por haber opacado la luz del sol en una vida pasada…

***Chikane toma el bolígrafo y comienza escribir suavemente una simples letras sobre esa hoja blanca***

_Himeko… Gomen-nasai_


End file.
